


Living With Them

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Preston Probably Needs Some Help With His Personality Control, it's consensual though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, "Preston" has days where he goes off. Sometimes, "Preston" has days where he cries without reason. Sometimes, "Preston" has days where everything is perfect. This is a constant in his life, and he's learned to deal with it. With "Them."But, it's still taking him time to get used to the fact that Harrison doesn't mind the situation.





	Living With Them

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if Preston had Schizophrenia or D.I.D, so I didn't put either in the tags. The diagnosis may be discussed in the comments.
> 
> For those of you who are unsure of why I am saying this, I would recommend you watch Season 4, Episode 7: Preston Goodplay's Good Play.

Confusion. That was a good word. One that summed up how Preston wondered how Harrison, the most innocent magician-in-training, could possibly be calm and patient enough to deal with the bullshit he was put through. Every day was different, when it came to Preston Goodplay, and he didn't really mind it at first. But when Harrison came into the picture? At that point, all bets were off. The young actor did all he could to keep _The Others_ contained and subdued, but there _were_ days when his attempts would prove to be futile. Every now and then, Preston would find himself lashing out at Harrison, screaming out insults he didn't mean, and causing Harrison to bolt off, sobbing and shaking. Days like those made Preston want to crawl into a hole and die.

Then, there were days when Preston would weep, shut everyone out, and beg to be alone. The first time Harrison experienced a day like this, he did all he could to comfort Preston, even if it meant staying away. It was clear, based upon the look on Harrison's face, that the act of good hurt him, and Preston would plead for Harrison to stay, were it not for that _goddamn excuse for a living being_. Alison, was his name, and was one of Preston's most hated alters. Following Alison, came Dennis, the alter responsible for Preston's anger. Christian was next, known for his apathy and coldhearted nature. The only good alter seemed to be Adam, who was an amalgamation of Preston's happiness, romantic feelings, and, of course, his _lust_. Adam was the one who managed everything in terms of Preston's relationship with Harrison. The generous alter was the one who made Preston's heart flutter when Harrison giggled, the one who helped Preston spew out cheesy poems, and the one who helped to make Harrison feel like a _god_ during their love-making.

As could be seen, there were good times, and bad. Happy times, and sad. Preston, as himself, was used to all of this. He knew when an alter had taken over, judging by how everyone around him looked at him after he reappeared. These things were all so neutral to him at this point, and Harrison had been exposed to them for nearly a month now!

So... why did Preston and his alters still try to push Harrison away from the fact, then?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Preston?" Harrison whispered, eyes filled with tears as he glanced up at the sleeping form he was cuddled against. The night was still young, and wildlife could be heard in the distance, signifying that there were still many hours to go. The young boy had just woken up from a nightmare, and was eagerly seeking comfort, sniffling and nuzzling closer to his lover. "Preston, I had a nightmare."

"Not my problem..." Preston sleepily muttered, shifting so that more space was put between the two.

"Oh... hey Dennis..." Harrison sighed, removing his arms from around the body next to him, and turning away. Such a thing was the very thing Harrison was afraid of, but he didn't voice it. Silence then ensued, before... _Dennis? Preston?_ Whatever! The point was that "He" pushed Harrison away.

"Why does he have to share a bed with you?" Dennis growled. Harrison held back a whimper, lip quivering as he climbed onto the ground, nothing to use as a pillow but his arms. Sure, he would be in pain the next day, and the crick in his neck would leave him miserable, but it was a small price to pay if it meant that his lover was happy.

Though, that didn't necessarily mean that the action wasn't painful in its own way.

"...Do you know when Preston will be back?" Harrison asked softly.

"Don't know, don't care." Dennis scoffed, deep voice leading Harrison's heart to sink. "I doubt that he'll even want you for long. You're a real sad excuse for a human being."

Harrison cringed, but said nothing, heart rate picking up.

"I have no idea what he sees in you. You're just some wannabe pansy who can't even get his tricks right." Dennis remarked.

Another cringe, followed by a line of tears.

"Not to mention the fact that you're the reason why he doesn't get any sleep. Too busy dealing with your nightmare-ridden ass."

More tears, and a barely audible whimper.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's faking his love, just because he wants to look good."

A final cringe, and a pain filled wail. The sound startled Dennis enough to make him back off, leaving Preston's body to go limp, before Preston himself awoke with a groan. It took a few seconds for Preston to realize what was happening, but when he did, he was immediately by Harrison's side. Gentle whispers of reassurance were followed by Preston being knocked onto the ground, and kissed desperately. When the kiss ended, the pair sat up, one with tears and a bit of snot running down his face, and the other with stray tears on his face.

Which he paid no mind to.

"Pookie, what's wrong?" Preston asked, brows knit in confusion as Harrison whimpered. "Pookie, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"It was Dennis." Harrison replied, looking to the ground as Preston cursed. "I know, I should have been stronger... I'm sorry"

Preston froze, looking at Harrison in shock. "What did you just say?"

"I should have been able to handle it." Harrison sighed, pulling away from Preston. "You're able to do it, and I should be too. So I'm sorry for not being stronger."

"Harrison... oh, you idiot!" Preston shouted, wrapping Harrison back into their previous hug, and crying. "I've been living with those monsters for _years!_ You've only known them for a _month!_ I don't expect you to adapt to them that easily! And you shouldn't either!"

"B-but I-"

"Harrison, stop it." Preston instructed. "I love you with all of my heart, and I want what's best for you! Whatever those three idiotic jerks say to you is nothing more than them adapting."

"Then why are they so mean about it?" Harrison asked, moving a hand to absentmindedly twirl a strand of Preston's hair. "It's like they don't want me with you... is that because...?"

"Nothing they say is based upon my inner thoughts, Pookie." Preston assured. "You remember when we first made love?"

"Mmhm."

"Well, I do believe that was the night when my alters first developed feelings. Both of love, and of hate. The moment we accepted each other, the moment we bonded, was the turning point. That night, after you fell asleep, our thoughts and emotions had been established and decided. I have no control over them, nor them over me." Preston explained. "There is no reason to try and convince each other to feel differently. There is, and there isn't. No in between."

Harrison sighed at the statement, moving closer in an attempt to convey his need for Preston's affection. The action was understood, and the rest of the night was spent snuggling and talking. While all this happened, that confusion settled in Preston's mind once more. Why did Harrison feel such a need to please Preston? Why did Harrison want so desperately to please Preston's alters? Why did it matter so much to Harrison?

Such questions went unasked, and thus, unanswered. They became nothing more than thoughts that were pushed aside whenever they arose. Soon enough, the questions got to the point where they didn't matter.

And, boy, was Preston was grateful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> *Thoughtful Hum*
> 
> Anyone feel really weirded out by the fact that Preston has genuine conversations with himself in multi-mirror stands? Because I don't.


End file.
